


A Saturday Shave

by Delphi



Category: Arkham Horror Files
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prison, Shaving, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little more than passing through the gates to leave prison behind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Saturday Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth, Challenge #224: _Making a Fresh Start_

He's careful, the week he gets out of prison. Despite getting his hands on a little money the cops would like to know about, he puts on a tie that's six years out of style and spit-shines his shoes for his shift at the A&P. He eats all his meals at the halfway house. He borrows a needle from the cook to darn his socks.

But on Saturday, he takes himself to the barber shop. A hot shave is still only ten cents, and any man with a friend to his name can find himself with a dime in his pocket.

Draper's looks the same as ever with its whitewashed walls and checkerboard floor. The weekend edition of the _Arkham Advertiser_ still has its creases. The kid who sweeps up calls him 'sir'.

Unlike the butcher's tent at the prison, there's hot water and plenty of lather. A steaming towel to soften his beard. The smell of tallow, powder and bay rum. Small talk about the Red Sox. The old chair creaks slightly as it reclines, but holds him steady for a close shave with a razor sharpened just that morning.

He walks out feeling like a free man.


End file.
